Digimon United Arc1
by lt1023
Summary: a new extention of digimon with new characters new adventures and new enemies read inside and you'll find out. please review so i know what you guys think of it.
1. A New Beginning

DIGIMON UNITED

-In pitch black outside the multiverse-

"Ha-ha-ha, they think they could destroy us do they, well we'll show them we'll show them all Ha-ha-ha" Voice1 said. "Calm yourself, you'll have your revenge as will the rest of us, but first we must build an army" Voice2 said. "But how the digidestined's powers keeps all of us from going to any of our home dimensions" Voice3 said. "That's why were going to a dimension that hasn't made contact to it's digital world" Voice4 said. "But as soon as we open the gate wouldn't new digidestined be chosen from that dimension to stop us" Voice5 said. "It would not matter" Voice6 said. "Yes, the worst that they could do to us would be a little scratch even if they could reach Mega level" Voice7 said. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha" all the voices howled. The scene closes out while doing a close up of a distant unsuspecting world.

Original Theme Song

Then we find ourselves in the bedroom of a Thomas Notartomaso who is oversleeping cause his alarm clock along with every other electronic device in the house was going crazy. Anthony, Thomas' little brother was waking up and sees the clocks acting crazy, so he looks at his watch and sees what time it is " everybody wakeup it's 7:25 we over slept" Anthony said, and then everybody in the house bolted out of their beds to get ready for the day.

\- family does regular morning duties -

But as the brothers were about to walk out the door after their sister left Thomas remembered something. "Hang on I forgot something. I'll be right back" Thomas said. He ran upstairs and grabbed a pair of goggles off of a chair. They had blue rims with a reddish orange streak on the either side, they had square lenses and were clear but had a silver color on the inner rims. He ran out the door with his goggles on and tried to catch up to his brother while they both ran to school while there parents hurried to work. "Why do you insist on wearing those" Anthony asked. "Cause I like them, plus they kind of make me look like some of the leaders from the Digimon series" Thomas answered. " You're obsessed" Anthony said. "So what I don't care, Digimon's my favorite show ever" Thomas said back. "Whatever, I just hope we won't be late cause we missed the bus" Anthony said. "Don't worry we'll be fine" Thomas said.

-When he get's to class-

"You're late Thomas" said Thomas' first period teacher. "Sorry, all the electronics including my alarm clock were going wacko" Thomas said. Then motioned for him to take his seat. But then he noticed it the appliances here were acting strange to, but the rest of class went on as usual. He had done second period, and third period and now talking to his friend Josh as they walked to their next class. "Hey, Josh have you noticed honw all the electrical appliances here and around town are going crazy" said Thomas. Josh looked at him and said "Actually I have noticed that, it's weird but probably nothing". When they got to their classroom and took their seats Thomas saw that it had gotten really foggy and that it was so thick you could cut it with a knife. After a minute or two of waiting for the teacher Thomas started humming the original digimon theme song. When Josh heard it he said to Thomas "Your obsessed" in a low voice. "So" Thomas said. Then something else caught his eye, the shadows began to morph into a familiar outline, when said to himself 'no way, it can't be'. "Alright quiet" said . As she was about to start her lesson with some equations when beastly roar was heard outside. The school was evacuating the area, but only a few people noticed that the fog was starting to lift, but what they saw had made the noise made people even more terrified. From the fog was a giant sea serpent on the land. While every one else was running away Thomas was just standing there staring intensely at the creature everyone was running from, when Josh saw he was just standing there he ran to him and said "Thomas we need to go". But it was as if he didn't hear him. "Did you hear me, we have to go" Josh said. But again no answer. But then he said something "Josh, I wan you to go help get everyone out of here". "But what are you going to do, I hope it's not something stupid" Josh said. "well I wouldn't get your hopes up" Thomas said as they both went to something, josh to help get everyone to safety, and Thomas who was dashing towards the creature.

-at the field where the creature is-

"Hey ugly" said a voice to the creature, who turns his head toward who turns it head to see where it came from to see Thomas. "yay you, ne ne, ne ne ne, come and get me," said Thomas running from it in the direction of where everyone was running towards. The creature kept trying to catch him with his big tail and then Thomas said, "ha ha, can't catch me, can't catch me, can't ca-aaaaah!" when the creature caught him.

-with josh-

"come on people lets move it," josh said. "look that thing has something in its tail!" a person from the crowd said," it looks like a person." but what josh noticed about the person was the goggles on his head, josh yelled out," Thomas!"

-back with Thomas-

"Why are you not afraid, or begging me to spare your life human" said the creature. "One I won't beg and two I'm not afraid because I know what you are" Thomas said. "You're a digimon and your name is Seadramon, champion level, special attack "Ice Blast" said Thomas. Seadramon made a menacingly evil smile. "Smart boy, to bad I have to destroy you" Seadramon said. "A-A-A-h-h-h" Thomas yelled in pain. "I will stop you" Thomas said. "How your not strong enough" Seadramon said. "That maybe true but I will do everything I can" Thomas said. Then Seadramon chuckled menacingly, and the started to squeeze Thomas in his tail again. Thomas yelled in pain, and when it all seemed hopeless when streams of energy coming from all the appliance which made a swirling vortex in the sky, and from the vortex came two beams of light, one of them went to Thomas which spooked Seadramon and made him drop him. The beam of light landed in Thomas' hand, and when the light went away all that was left was a device. The other beam of light landed in front of Thomas, and when the light went away all that was left was a red dinosaur with marking all over his body, he was shorter than Thomas but not that much shorter, and finally he had bat like wings for ears. "Hi" the red dinosaur said. "Your…" Thomas started to say. "That's right I'm Guilmon, and where partners" said Guilmon. "Amazing" Thomas said in awe. Just then a sphere of light and from it were digimon cards. "Alright, let's go Guilmon we can take down this overgrown eel" Thomas said with determination in his voice. "Let's do this, - - - DIGIMODIFY, - - - - Gumdramon's Jacked Hammer activate" Thomas said, as soon as he finished slashing the card a hammer appeared on his tail as if it were attached. "Jacked Hammer" Guilmon said jumping in the air and falling hammer first, when he landed on the hammer cracks on the ground surrounded Seadramon, and then it fell in on it self, and Seadramon fell into the pit along with the rubble. "okay - - -DIGIMODIFY- - - attack cloning attack." Thomas said. "PYROSPHERE" Guilmon said, and when the sphere left his mouth copies of it formed around it, and they all hit Seadramon. "finish it" Thomas said. "rock breaker" Guilmon said putting his arm in the motion of a sword going to slash through something, he did soon to the top of Seadramon's head he disappeared after a ring of energy appeared, then a box appeared from the screen of the digivice , and Seadramon's data gathered into it forming an egg. "W- w- o- o- h- h" Thomas said. "Digimon capture complete" Thomas said while swiping the device making the egg disappear, and then a crowd of people came running toward him. Josh and the rest of their friends were in the front of the crowd. "Thomas, I take back everything I said about digimon" Josh said running towards him. "That was awesome" Ronan said, who was another one of Thomas and Josh's friends. After everyone was there, another glowing orb appeared but this time it went to Ronan and from it came another device identical to Thomas', except Thomas' is a reddish orange where as Ronan's is a bluish color, and then the egg that Seadramon turned into came out of Thomas' device and flew towards Ronan and into his device. "U- u- u- u- h- h- h- h- m- m- m- m, what just happened" Ronan asked in confusion, fear, and curiosity. "My guess is that when me and Guilmon defeated Seadramon and turned him back into a digi-egg, my digivice purified him, and somehow he was suppose to be Ronan's partner, so the Digital world gave him a digivice" Thomas said. After seeing a lot of blank stares he tried again "The egg is good now and it's now Ronan's partner". "O- o- o- h- h- h" was heard from the crowd. "Thank you Guilmon you saved my life" Thomas said. "I didn't save you, you saved yourself, we were meant to be partners and you were able to make me stronger to be able to beat Seadramon" Guilmon said. "Okay, I only have two more things to say, one is that I have a feeling that today is only just the start of an epic adventure and a lot more of us will be chosen to have digimon partners" Thomas said staring out into the crowd with pride. "Hey, Thomas what's the other thing you wanted to say" Ronan asked a little bit more calm now. "Oh, the other thing was how am I going to explain to my parents a big red talking dinosaur" Thomas said. "I don't think that will be a problem" Josh said. "Why?" Thomas asked. "Because of the news copter recording the whole thing that happened" Josh said pointing to it. Thomas looked at it and said "oh great this isn't going to end well, but then again when dose it ever" Thomas said.

\- Freeze frame with Thomas looking at the helicopter with a little bit

Of an annoyed face, and "To Be Continued" on the screen -

"Wise words, I wonder if he's right, well to find out you'll just have to see the next Digimon Digital Monsters" Narrator says.


	2. It's Josh's Turn

"Last time we met Thomas, a kid who loves digimon and who wouldn't, but I bet he never expected to come face to face to one and in this case a little to close for comfort, but when it seemed like it was all over out of nowhere Thomas meet's his partner digimon and got his Digivice and digimon cards. Together Thomas and Guilmon defeated Seadramon and captured his digiegg, but before everyone could celebrate another digivice appeared and apparently it belonged to one of Thomas' friends Ronen, and apparently Seadramon is his partner because as soon as Ronen got his digivice Seadramon's egg flew out of Thomas' digivice and into Ronen's, man what a day."

 **\- Theme song-**

'It's bin one week since the digimon incident and things have been good, I mean my parents didn't freak out as much as I thought they would when I introduced them to Guilmon, there main concern was how much food their going to have to buy for Guilmon, and Ronen has adjusted to his new role as a digidestined and has been waiting patiently for when his digiegg will hatch and he can meet his partner.' Thomas explained in his journal. " O-o-o-h-h-h, hungry, so hungry" said Guilmon waking up. " Ok, ok, let's go get something to eat for breakfast and then get ready we need to go to school" Thomas told him. So they got ready and Thomas, Anthony, and Guilmon walked to school. Since Thomas and Guilmon defeated Seadramon they've let Guilmon sit next to his partner in every class.

 **-Lunch-**

" Hey you guys" Thomas said to his friends Josh, Fred, Ronen, Eric, and Kia. " Hey what's up" Josh asked. " Nothing much we just came from Italian and Guilmon kept asking the teacher how to say different foods in Italian especially bread." Thomas said, and everyone laughed even Guilmon but what made them all jump was that the digiegg that Ronen had been holding the whole time shook very hard in his arms. " What's going on?" Ronen asked. " It's ready to hatch so you should rub the egg like it's a genies lamp then duck and cover." Thomas told him while ducking under the table with Guilmon. So Ronen did as he was told and rubbed the egg but him and the others didn't duck for cover, the egg started to crack and then it exploded with a big puff of pink smoke and everyone was coughing when the smoke cleared Thomas and Guilmon came out from under the table and Thomas said " I told you to duck and cover but you guys didn't listen." Then they all heard a small yawn, and what they saw startled most of them. There were the egg use to be was a green seal like thing that was small and had a big red horn like dorsal fin. " Hi I'm Betamon" Betamon said. " Betamon an aquatic sea digimon he sort of resembles a little green baby seal except for the big red horn on his head." Thomas said as the analyzer. Then Betamon looks at Ronen with big loving innocent eyes and then he jumped into Ronen's arm's and snuggled up there. " U-u-u-m-m-m, what's he doing?" Ronen asked. " My guess is he has natural instincts and can sense that you two are partners." Thomas said. " Um, Thomas this is very interesting but can we eat now, I'm really hungry." Guilmon asked. " You're always really hungry." Thomas said. " So what's your point" Guilmon said. With a loud sigh Thomas took out two bags of food from his lunch box, one was full of water, bread, and peanut butter which Thomas handed to Guilmon who did a little happy dance in response, and the other bag had milk and cookies in it which Thomas handed to Ronen and said " When Betamon wakes up feed him this since he just hatched he's going to be hungry." " Ok, thanks Thomas" Ronen said while everyone went back to eating except for Josh he just started at his friends and their partners with a look of depression, Josh said to himself in his mind as he stared was " Why can't I have a partner huh?"

 **-Digital World-**

We see a digimon chasing another digimon. " Please someone help me" the chased digimon said. "Ha-ha-ha, no one's going to rescue you" said the chasing digimon . "What!" said the chasing digimon. The digimon being chased ran into a vortex of light, and then the chasing digimon went on chasing.

 **-With Josh on his way home-**

Josh was walking home with a glum look on his face, he sighed and then a purple blur went by into the bushes; This made Josh jump and fall on his butt. Josh picked himself up and looked into the bushes and saw a creature. The creature had almost completely purple fur except for the white fur around his nose and part of his mouth, he sort of had the body of raccoon only he stood on two legs in a hunched over position with his paws out, he had little black bat wings, and a big red gem on his forehead. When Josh saw how frightened he was he calmed him down by saying, " sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh, it's ok no need to be scared." The little creature calmed down a little and felt a sense of safety and security, "I'm DORUmon" the little creature said. " So that means you're a digimon?" Josh asked, and DORUmon shook his head yes. "Please, can you keep me safe?" DORUmon asked, and took Josh a second to realize what he had asked of him, and then he said, " Don't worry I'll keep you safe" and then two orbs of light appeared before him and from them were a digivice and digimon cards. " So I guess this means we're partners, huh little guy." Josh said, but with no answer he looked down to see DORUmon had fallen asleep in Josh's arms, so he continued to walk home unaware that something was watching the two of them. " So the runt has a partner huh, well then my prey has gotten more interesting" a pair of red said from in the forest.

 **-The next day-**

Since the digimon attack they shortened the periods for school to 8 periods so that the kids with a partner digimon and digivice an meet during the time 1st period use to be. " All right I call this meeting to session" Thomas said. "Thomas you don't have to do that we're the only two here" Ronen said. "hey!" Guilmon and Betamon said simultaneously. "OK four of us" Ronen corrected himself. They were sitting in the cafeteria, the same one Betamon had hatched in. "So, the reason why I called this meeting is because another digimon might have come through yesterday." Thomas said. "When? Where? How!?" Ronen asked. "After school not to far from here, and since we're the digidestined that means we must find it see if it's friendly, and if so find it a partner." Thomas said. "I don't think that'll be necessary" Josh said coming in with a knapsack. "What are you doing here Josh?" Thomas asked. " I'm kind of here because of your on the loose digimon thing." Josh said opening up his knapsack showing DORUmon inside asleep. " whoa! That's DORUmon a rookie level digimon, him and most of his evolutions have metal based attacks, he is an x-antibody digimon and his special attack is metal cannon." Thomas said while a description bar appeared as he explained. "Josh why do you have a wild digimon?" Ronen asked. "He's not wild, he's my partner" Josh answered. "Just because you found him doesn't make him your partner." Thomas said. "I know I have a digivice" Josh said holding it up, it looked like Thomas' and Ronen's except it was the same shade of purple as DORUmon was with some black mixed in. "It was kind of strange when I met him, he asked me to protect him, but I don't know what it is he wants me to protect him from." Josh said. "so that's what it was" Thomas said. " What Thomas?" Ronen asked. " Well DORUmon is powerful but not powerful enough for my digivice to detect a level 5 champion, so that means DORUmon was followed here to our world" Thomas said. Everyone was in shock from what they just heard. "What do you mean? Who followed him here?" Josh asked in a panic. "I don know" Thomas said. Then they heard a small yawn and DORUmon say "Is it time for breakfast Josh?" "No DORUmon but me and my friends do have a question for you" Josh said. "ok" DORUmon said getting a little shy of all the people. "Josh told us you asked him to protect you, were you being chased by someone, if so who was chasing you?" Thomas asked. "I remember being chased by Boarmon and then I was with Josh" DORUmon answered. Thomas had a pale face. "What's the matter Thomas?" Ronen asked. " Guilmon and I might not be able to stop him." Thomas said. "Why not" Josh asked. " Boarmon is a giant boar with fire surrounding him, he's champion level so it's very hard to defeat" Thomas said. " The only way for any of us to defeat him is if one of our digivolved" Thomas explained looking at the three digimon playing happily, then he noticed something about Guilmon for a second his left arm changed blue. " Guilmon, are you a special evolved Guilmon like the Agumon from Data Squad." Thomas asked him. " Well actually yes." Guilmon answered. " I have the ability to change my attribute." Guilmon said. "Your what?" Josh and Ronen asked at the same time. " His attribute, his element like how he has Pyro Sphere he could change it to Aqua Sphere for the element of water." Thomas said. " Yep, and when I do my skin changes color to best fit the element I change to." Guilmon said. " Alright then you guys will be able to help out to now to." Josh said. " Not quite, even though we now know Guilmon can do this, all of our rookies combined can't defeat Boarmon we still would need one of our digimon to digivolved" Thomas said. " ok, but who" Ronen asked. " Well that's not up to us just yet." Thomas said. " What do you mean?" Ronen asked. " What I mean is that until our digimon digivolve because of us by accident we won't be able to control when they digivolve." Thomas said. At that moment the ground shook and when it stopped the 6 of them went running towards where it came from, which happened to be in town right next to the school and they saw that it was Boarmon that caused it. " Where is that runt? Show yourself or else I'll destroy the whole town!" Boarmon yelled. " oh, there you are." Boarmon said spotting DORUmon in Josh's arms. " Josh run" Thomas said, Josh ran as far as he could before he saw Betamon and Guilmon getting the snot beat out of them. " guys" Josh yelled out. " There you are Nose Blaster" Boarmon said shooting blasts of fire from his nose at Josh, when DORUmon jumped in front of it. " DORUmon, why did you do it" Josh asked. " Because you're my friend" DORUmon said. " You can't go you just got here." Josh said. " I'm sorry" DORUmon said starting to fade. " No DORUmon, D-O-R-U-M-O-N" Josh yelled then a beam of light came out of Josh's digivice.

 **\- DIGIVOLUTION-**

" DORUmon digivolve to (Digimon, digital monsters, Digimon are the champions)- DORUgamon!" DORUgamon said. " No way DORUmon digivolved." Thomas said seeing what happened. " DORUgamon champion level, his special attack is still Metal Cannon but now he has Garurumon DNA in him and now his wings are larger and are capable of flight." Thomas said while the data screen came up. From where DORUmon once stood something that looked like him only he had darker purple fur and now was the size of a lion and his wings were now half the size of his body and now matched the color of his fur. " No way" Josh said stunned. Then DORUgamon ran at Boarmon while stretching out his wings. His wings caught on to the wind and he flew up. "Nose Blaster" Boarmon yelled launching his fiery attack, but DORUgamon dodged it and dove at him. " Josh use a modify card" Thomas yelled from where him, Ronen, and their partners got thrashed. " Huh, oh right" he said pulling the metal cards out and picking one. "- Digi-modify- Shellmon's Hydro Blaster activate" Josh said slashing the card. "Hydro Blaster" DORUgamon said blasting water from his mouth at Boarmon. "Aahh" Boarmon yelled in pain. " End this" Josh yelled. " Alright" DORUgamon said flying up towards the sky, and then soaring straight down while he started to spin and water started to come out of his mouth. As he got closer to the ground he kept spinning faster and faster and more and more water came out of his mouth until he was spinning so fast he finally yelled " Spiral Torrent" releasing a powerful whirling blast of water at Boarmon. He roared in pain and finally his data started to too disintegrate and the particles gathered in a box of light from Josh's digivice where an image of light appeared. Josh looked dumbfounded then he cracked a grin and then he said "Digimon capture complete" while swiping his digivice into the image of Boarmon. " How did I do?" DORUgamon asked. " You did great you were awesome." Josh told him full of pride. " Hey" he heard Ronen yell. "That was amazing, you were so cool." Ronen said. " I'll say" Thomas said. But before anyone could say another word DORUgamon started to glow and shrink, and when he stopped glowing and shrinking he was DORUmon again. " Sorry, I'm just to hungry to try to hold my form as DORUgamon any longer" DORUmon apologized. " There's no need to apologize you did great buddy" Josh told him encouragingly. "Thomas, I'm hungry to" Guilmon told him. " Me too" Betamon also said to Ronen. " Oh brother, you two are always hungry" Thomas said. Then as if they rehearsed it they both said at the same time "So what's your point" and all Josh and DORUmon could do after they heard that was laugh. When Josh and DORUmon settled down Josh said "Well I guess we should head home, we'll see you tomorrow". after exchanging goodbye's Josh and DORUmon started walking home when DORUmon asked Josh " Josh, do you think we'll have more adventures like we did today." it only took a few seconds till Josh responded with "count on it" and so they continued on their way home.

 **-Freeze frame on them walking home-**

(with to be continued on the freeze frame)

" I have a feeling that your right, but to really be sure you guys are going to have to tune in on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters" narrator says as the screen fades to black.

 **Okay guys I want to see some reviews before I post the next chapter.**


End file.
